Avengers on Asgard
by Moonmistninja
Summary: The avengers somehow end up on Asgard. not only that but they must have accidentally ripped through time and ended up in a completely different time frame! When they arrived Thor and Loki are now just a few years younger just before family ties broke apart. Will the avengers finally understand Thor and Loki better? Or will they just be 5 small mortals lost in a huge world of Gods?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey if anyone is actually reading my story! If you are then I already love you! I'm totally open to suggestions! Please if you hate something about the story PM me so I can fix it! This is actually my first story that I started and I actually want to follow through with! Yes I know this isn't my original Idea but I just want the avengers to get a chance to know Loki so maybe if I get that far they can sort things out or not… I'm not sure yet. Anyway review comment whatever I don't care as long as you guys like it!**

"Ohhhhhh, my head." Tony groaned as he rolled over in the grass. "Avengers, where exactly are we?" Steve asked being the first to recover. Natasha and Clint were quick to stand and scan the general area.

"Guys we are not on earth anymore." Natasha deadpanned and everyone gaped at the sight before them. There were huge mountains and shining golden houses in the distance but the most remarkable sight was the enormous golden palace cresting on the highest point. No matter where you were you would be able to see it in all its golden glory. "I think were in Asgard." Clint said studying the area.

Suddenly loud voices and the soft gallop of hooves could be heard in the forest, and the team of heroes (minus Thor) whirled around to face any intruders. A group of 6 young adults rode out of the forest on stallions into the field.

"Is that Thor?" Bruce asked taking his glasses off and cleaning them to be sure. "He looks.. Younger." Natasha commented. Tony frowned at the ground.

"Do you think it's possible we could have ruptured time when we arrived here?" Tony asked and turned to Bruce. Bruce rubbed his chin in thought, "I know nothing of inter world traveling, but it could be plausible.' Bruce decided. "Guys, is that… Loki too?" Clint asked with a hard edge on the name.

As soon as they turned to perceive if Clint was true, the now certain trickster god pinpointed his gaze on them and stopped. He called something to the eldest prince and everyone winced as Thor reared his stallion and called out to them. "HO THERE! Who traverses near such dangerous forests with no weaponry?" Thor asked trotting over to them.

"uhhhh…" Tony began when a woman's voice cut him off. "You must be mortals from Midgard… How did you happen to arrive on Asgard?" she asked eyeing them. "You see we are scientists of Midgard, and we..." Bruce trailed off seeing the glare he received from the dark haired prince and decided it would not be favorable to lie to him. "It was an accident." Bruce quickly ended.

"You must be famished!" a plump man with a red beard exclaimed. "Yes these intriguing Midgardians must come with us to the palace!" A dashing blonde man agreed trotting over on his horse. "Why of course! We will have a feast in their honor! My friends let us escort them to the palace!" Thor said joyously. "Here Here!" The warriors agreed.

"My apologies we did not expect visitors I'm afraid we will have to walk my friends these Midgardians look tired." Thor said climbing off his steed, and the others followed suit. "I'm not sure if we should, I mean it is your horse after all and…"Steve began "IM IN!" tony yelled gladly jumping up on Loki's black steed causing it to whiney in protest of being handled so roughly. "It is no problem!" The blonde haired man said joyfully letting Clint climb onto his Carmel horse.

"We haven't even properly introduced ourselves!" Sif said handing the reins to her horse to Natasha. "I am Lady Sif the only Female warrior in Asgard." Sif said her ponytail swishing as they began walking towards the Palace.

"I am Volstagg the Valiant!" The red bearded man said joyfully. "And I am Fandral the Dashing!" The blonde haired man said flashing a smile, and turned to the silent Asian looking man, "That there is Hogun the Grim, he hardly ever says a word, and together we are the warriors three of Asgard!" He said excitedly.

Thor chuckled, "I am Prince Thor of Asgard, and this is my brother, Loki!" Thor said drawing an arm around his younger brother who pushed him away with a smirk on his face. They all turned expectantly at the team.

"I'm Steve Rogers, Or Captain America, were a team of heroes on Midgard." Steve said gesturing to them. "Heroes!" Thor exclaimed, "Then you shall be treated with the upmost respect!" Thor said and everyone agreed.

"I am Tony stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and Iron man." Tony said snidely.

"I'm Natasha Romanov, an agent of shield, and this is my partner." She gestured to Clint, "I'm Clint Barton." He said taking the glasses off his eyes and pocketing them.

"I am Bruce Banner, a Gamma radiation scientist." Bruce said meekly pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Is this science you speak of, is it much like magic?" Thor asked. Bruce furrowed his brow and glanced at Tony, "Uhhhh… well I don't really know it's more of a fact than just conjuring things out of air, you need to start with something and base it off data." Tony said, snapping his mouth shut at the way the mischief god glared at him. And if looks could kill tony could have sworn he would be dead.

"I'll have you know sorcery is an art that takes skill and practice. If it was so simply defined as conjuring your ridiculous mortals would have at least been evolved enough to be able to harness its power and use it." Loki snapped at him and took the lead in a huff.

"Pay no heed to Loki's attitude, He has always been cold to new comers, you best not speak ill of magic though, Loki is a scholar of Asgard and he is a master of magic.

"Were here!" Sif said, and the avengers gasped in awe.

There were huge statues of lining the giant archway to the palace and they dismounted their horses that were quickly attended to by stable hands. There were intricate carvings everywhere and there were many huge golden arches everywhere. The palace seemed to be hundreds of stories high and plenty wide and there were servants and guards and nobles bustling around everywhere, and everyone seemed to stop to gape or pay there respects to them as they passed.

"I will take you to my father, the all-Father and the king of Asgard; he will be in the throne room." Thor said and led them onward.

"Father!" Thor boomed as he opened the door to the throne room. It was a huge grand hall with a gigantic throne at the top of a set of stairs in the front of the room, where a very powerful looking man with a golden eye patch that reminded the team of Nick fury.

The six Asgardians got down on one knee and kneeled to the king and Thor nudged the avengers to do the same. "Father! These are some Midgardian, Heroes that arrived on Asgard." Thor said as he stood. Odin got up out of his throne staff in hand and observed the team. "Midgardian heroes." Odin repeated, "How did you heroes come to Asgard?" He asked in a gruff tone much like the voice one would expect from one such as powerful as the All-father himself.

"I was trying to figure out how to teleport through air, to get from one point to another but somehow we ended up here, on Asgard instead." Tony decided to leave out the part that they traveled back in time and how they knew of the gods of Asgard. Loki was glaring at him suspiciously, and tony was glad he had not tried to lie or they would have probably been killed on the spot.

"Very well then, Midgardian Heroes. You shall receive rooms in the guest wing and the servants will attend to you needs." Odin said dismissively waving his hand.

Thor smiled and slapped Steve hard on the back which caused him to waver slightly. "Come! You must first get ready and then we will feast in your honor!" Thor said enthusiastically pumping his fist into the air as they walked out the throne room.

~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~

"I feel fancy." Clint grumbled as they all met in Steve's room after they had been seen to the Asgardian suitors. "I feel like every nook and cranny is covered in leather or straps and metal. How do they wear these all day?" Tony exclaimed. Natasha walked into the room wearing a mild yet elegant long dress with metal designs at the top. It was sleeveless, and had a low neck. Tony whistled and earned himself a swift punch in the gut.

"This is so weird do all Asgardians look like this?" Clint asked. Bruce walked in timidly looking actually pretty damn well in his Asgardian clothing. "No we are actually dressed as nobles it seems that the royal family has taken a liking to us." Bruce said as he held the door open. "I think it's time to go team." Steve said walking over to Bruce and out the door. Everyone else quickly followed suit.

**That's all for chapter 1 folks! I hope you liked it like I said before read review follow favorite! The feast scene and more on Loki and Thor having awesome brotherly moments and maybe some avengers sparring action going on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't forget about this story! I found time for it finally though! Also more good news I plan on writing the new chapter now! Unless someone gets me my sub sandwich. I'm sorry you guys are great but nothing can come between me and my love for subs. ANYWAY! SORRY ABOUT ANY WEIRD SPELLING ERRORS MY LAPTOP WAS BEING STRANGE AND DECIDED TO CHANGE SOME WORDS SO IF YOU SEE SOMETHING LIKE, "Tony and Bruce walked into the library and picked up a random booger" just know I meant book. NOW GO ON READ MY LOVELIES.**

"Ah! The mighty Midgardian heroes you have arrived just in time!" Thor exclaimed upon seeing the group of them walk up to the doors the servants had directed them in. "Come! My father will introduce you and we will feast and make merriment!" Thor said joyously leading them to the doors and pushing them open.

The hall was bustling with loud merry Asgardians. There was a huge golden table that everyone was either seated at or was standing around laughing and sharing stories. It was like out of a book, these were the fairy tale gods and goddess's people could only dream to be like one day. All the Asgardians looked particularly rich, they were wearing fine silks and linens and decorative hair pieces of gold and silver. The room was loud with excited whispers and chatter about the new guests with the eldest prince.

"Silence." The all-father commanded at the head of the table and the hall silenced immediately. "I have gathered everyone here today to honor these guests." Odin said gesturing towards the avengers. "They are heroes of Midgard, and I expect everyone to treat such honorable heroes with respect." The All-father finished with extra emphasis on the word heroes.

The crowd cheered and instantly swarmed them with praises and warm pats on the back. There were even a few audacious flirts at some of the team.

"Come you will dine at the head of the table with the royal family!" Thor grinned and pulled the team away from the crowd and over to the head of the table where the All-Father and Mother sat.

Odin's features softened momentarily as the group made their way over at the head of the table but he still remained stoic and all wise looking. The queen sat next to him and she welcomed them with a warm smile and enthusiasm. Loki emerged from the shadows behind Odin and Frigga and took his place next to his mother who brightened even more upon seeing him. Thor grinned and grabbed his brothers shoulders whispering something in his ear, then laughed loudly as he made his way over to his seat across from him. Loki only smiled a bit and then scanned the room before sharpening his gaze on the avengers.

Tony smirked and slid into place next to Loki, and Steve sat down across from tony giving him the "please don't do anything stupid look" tony seemed to receive a lot. Tony wasn't particularly sure why he wanted to know more about the now Ex- (or was it Pre-) villain that had thrown him out a window.

Suddenly the double doors on both sides behind the royal family at the head of the table burst open and servants began bustling about with trays of food and mugs of mead. The smell of meats and fruits and all kinds of fare was mouthwatering. Thors companions Sif and the warriors three cheered in greeting as they took their seats, Volstagg murmuring something about "waiting all day and being famished"

Thor clapped his hands and grabbed a pile of food and began eating, just as his friends began doing the same. The avengers shuffled uncomfortably in their seats and began taking food slowly unsure of the Asgardians customs. "I say I think these heroes deserve to hear the tale of when we slayed our first Bilge snipe!" Fandral said jumping up out of his seat and rustling the plates. He earned some cheers and some raised glasses and then he began regaling his tale.

~O~

Tony grinned as he flirted with some Asgardians noble women and made his way out to the balcony where there was idle chat and peace. The sun was setting over the golden city. Tony smiled and saw a familiar black shadow on the end of the balcony lost in thought.

"Lokadokes!" Tony called as he made his way over to the somber prince. Loki glanced his way and let out a breath of air through his nose. "Hey I saw your pranks tonight! Those were real good. Yea the part with the rats and the hair…" tony trailed off slurring.

Loki faced him and straightened out appearing taller and more intimidating even being a few years younger than Tony remembered. "as much as I enjoy your drunken company I suggest you should stop trying to make idle conversation and return to your inane ignorant band of mortal "heroes" Loki snapped on him "I also suggest you to not drink so much mead next time the smell is revolting and I doubt your mortal organs will be able to withstand it." Loki hissed and he pushed past him and quickly left the dining hall.

Tony blinked a few times in surprise at the prince's uncouth manner. Then he turned to see the woman warrior Sif standing in the archway.

"Pay no heed to Loki's ill-manner." Sif said walking over next to him on the balcony. "He isn't usually this icy and callous. It is merely because he is jealous of you." Sif said slyly. "You seem to have caught Thors attention; you should have seen how Loki reacted when Thor and I had first met." Sif laughed, "We are all companions now, do not trouble yourself Loki hardly befriends anyone." Sif said and smirked at him.

"I believe Loki was right in saying you've had your fill of mead tonight, you can barely stand!" Sif said with a chuckle and then turned on her heel and walked back into the hall ponytail swishing.

~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~

Bruce adjusted his tunic awkwardly and walked into the hall from his guest room. "Tony?" he called as he knocked on the billionaire's door. There was a loud groan from the other side of the door and Bruce smiled and looked at his shoes. "Hangover?" he murmured more to himself as pushed open the door.

"I was hoping we could maybe do some research on Asgard, Y'know a little." Bruce smiled softly and shook his head, "Maybe a little "science Bro time?" Bruce asked looking at the lump of a genius on the bed buried in blankets. Tony shot his head up at the term "science bros" and grinned, then winced.

"Friend Bruce, and Tony will you be joining us for sparring practice this day?" Thor asked eagerly from the hall upon seeing the two through the still opened double doors. Tony groaned and clutched his head earning a snicker from Clint who was in the hall along with Thor, Natasha, and Steve.

Thor chuckled echoing down the halls, "I see you have consumed more than your share of ale, visit the healing rooms they will heal your dreadful head ache." Thor said not lacking any enthusiasm from before and then turned to the rest of the team. "Come let us go to the sparring fields Thor boomed and began walking down the hall cape flowing behind him.

Bruce watched them go and then turned to the heap of blankets and tony lying on the ground. "You better hurry and get up so we can be "science bros" before I change my mind." Bruce said walking out and then chuckled when tony began leaping up and pulling on his clothes.

~o~

Tony had a smile stretched across his face when he left the healing room. "That was the most astonishing thing I had ever seen they just…" Tony paused making wild hand gestures "And then, boom instant relief." Tony finished running his fingers through his hair. "I believe you promised me some "science bros" time." Tony smirked.

Bruce smiled and began walking down the halls tony speeding up to pass him. "Tony are you just going to walk around until you find something interesting?" Bruce asked trying to casually catch up with tony. "That's the plan." Tony said winking at Bruce and then he pushed open a particularly large pair of double doors.

The room was enormous. It was two levels of books masses of books every which way. There was a bottom floor that alone needed a ladder to reach the top shelf. They had golden winding stairs leading to the top floor that was also more than adequately filled with books. Bruce grinned and looked up at the huge glass ceiling that had filaments of shining gold that left intricate patterns on the floor from the sunlight filtering through filling the musty library with light. There were some Asgardians bustling around reading and such but all generally stayed in the center of the library.

"Can you believe they have books from earth here?" Bruce murmured running his fingers along the spines of The Tragedy of Hamlet and Macbeth and other various books from authors like Mark Twain and Charles Dickens. Tony clapped his hands earning a few strange looks from other Asgardians. "Let's go find a place where we won't be disturbed." Tony said shooting a sharp look back at the Asgardians and pulling a few books of the shelves.

~o~

Tony smiled over his pile of books at Bruce and tilted his head to the side. "This way." He said and began leading Bruce away from the noise of the center of the library and he began heading farther back into the maze of books.

"I found a spot back here; I don't think anyone really goes back here." Tony said leading Bruce to a part in the library that was currently unused. There was however a particular corner of the room that had tables piled with books and papers and there was an area cleared away where the tables and chairs had seemed to be removed.

Tony glanced at the area and made his way over examining the books and papers. "Can you read any of this?" Tony asked lifting up a book with strange symbols written on it. "These are in English but I don't understand what they're trying to say. Some of these words just don't make any sense." Bruce said taking off his glasses and setting them and the papers down on the desk.

Tony frowned angry that for once he was having trouble trying to figure out what something meant. "Tony." Bruce said voice growing quieter. "I think I have a feeling whose things these are." Bruce said eyeing the papers cautiously and handing tony a book that had a name neatly written on the inside.

Tony's eyes widened for a moment. "What in Asgard are you doing here?" A voice said irritably with emphasis on the "you" from behind them.

**Wow guys can I come up with a more terrible plot? We all already know who's at the door. I just decided to put it in the next chapter which I promise I'm writing right now. I honestly thought about this story a lot I just could never get myself to finish it. I'm so so sorry I only did one chapter what right have I to only do one chapter and still think my readers will hang on for me. Anyway please please tell me what I need to fix (besides my obvious lateness) because I want you to really enjoy this story and put your ideas into it too! (Seriously sometimes I only have half thoughts and I carry them out anyway.) SO IDEAS PEOPLE! And thank you Alpha X Omega sometimes I get comma happy when I'm breaking off a thought and thinking about how to word it! I hope I did better with the commas this time! **


End file.
